One of the more popular features of modern large flat televisions (TVs), such as those based upon liquid crystal display (LCD) panels is that they can be wall mounted. Data from various sources shows that at this writing around 15% of flat TV owners opt for wall mounting. However, many more people purchase flat televisions with the intention of wall mounting until they realize how difficult and expensive it can be. Conventionally, the support electronics that protrude from the rear of the panel present a problem in that they add non-aesthetic thickness to the television product and connecting source devices creates cable clutter which is often readily visible and unsightly. There is also the problem of providing power to the wall mounted set. This is depicted in profile in FIG. 1 wherein the conventional arrangement of a flat TV 10 is depicted. In this arrangement, the TV 10 is provided with approximately the form factor profile shown wherein display panel and backlight (if any) assembly 14 (or simply “display panel”) is affixed to an enclosure that carries the various support electronics for the television including, for example, receiver, remote control circuitry, processor, power supply, and various audio and video interfaces (e.g., various analog and digital audio and video interfaces including RF, component video, stereo audio, and HDMI interfaces). In order to mount the television to a wall 22, some sort of bracket is normally affixed to either the panel, shown as bracket 26, or alternatively a bracket is affixed to the enclosure 18 carrying the support electronics, shown as bracket 30. In either case, the brackets 26 are normally bolted or screwed to the drywall or drywall and studs of a conventional household wall 22 using screws, bolts or other fasteners 34. Many arrangements are possible for making this connection to the wall, and thus the depiction shown is intended to be merely illustrative of the concept. In certain embodiments a bracket panel bolts to the wall and then accepts the television 10 using any number of mechanical fastening techniques. Further complicating the wall mounting problem, is the need to provide household power connections and audio-video (A/V) connections shown as wires 38 and 42 to the TV 10. This further contributes to the aesthetics problem with current flat TV designs.
However, regardless of the mounting mechanism, the support electronics 18 that protrude from the rear of the panel 14 add non-aesthetic thickness to the television product and connecting source devices creates cable clutter which is often readily visible and unsightly. Many efforts are underway to make TVs thinner via mechanical adjustments and changes in component heights. Similarly there are efforts to make the panel remote from some of the electronics and provide the content wirelessly. Even so, an electrician is frequently required to provide a power drop behind the installation.